


The Cure

by i_can_dig_elvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_dig_elvis/pseuds/i_can_dig_elvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's cure for the Mark of Cain is certainly not what Dean's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt and decided to expand on it, I'd love to hear what you think!

The Mark's power was growing. It took all of Dean's self control not to brutally slaughter every being that pissed him off. He had paid the highest price for this already, his life. Dean knew he couldn't do it much longer.

As he was staring at the Mark with his feet over the edge of his memory foam mattress, he heard a barely audible knock at his door.

Dean quickly covered the glowing burden with his usual plaid over-shirt. "Come on in." He said.

The door cracked, and Castiel walked in.

"Hello Dean."

"Heya, Cas." Dean said, a small smile growing on his face.

"I believe I have a... cure to your predicament." Cas said with a hint of caution.

"The Mark? Seriously, man?" Dean stood up, suddenly very intrigued.

"Yes, but you may not like it. I know you cling very tightly to your masculinity. Not to mention your heterosexuality."

"Uh, what?" Dean was a bit taken aback by Castiel's answer.

"The only known cure is a kiss from an angel."

Dean was about to refuse. Kissing his best friend? That's a _guy_? No way. But then, he _needed_  this Mark gone. Forever. He'd been in denial of his feelings for a long, long time anyway. ' _'No, I haven't!'_  Dean violently thought to himself.

After a few moments of silence, Dean asked, "And if I kiss you, this thing" - he gestured to his arm - "will be gone and never come back?"

"Yes, as far as I know."

  _'Well, shit.'_  Dean thought again.

"Well, uh, alright. Let's do this." Dean walked toward Castiel. When he got to where Cas had been planted since the conversation started, Dean slowly put one hand on the small of Cas's back and the other cupped Cas's jaw.

It was a weird feeling, the scruff under his fingers as opposed to the usual soft, feminine skin.

Cas was almost as tall as Dean, so Dean only had to angle his head up the tiniest bit. "Dean, if you'd rather, I could go get Hannah. I understand that you are much more attracted to females and-"

"Dude, stop. I've wanted this longer than you'd think." _Shit_ , did he really just admit that? He wasn't even entirely comfortable with the idea himself, and he just told Cas.

The sudden hands on his waist interrupted his thoughts. Cas pulled Dean closer, and now their hips touched.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Cas said with a tiny smile on his lips.Dean smiled a little, too, and gently closed the distance between the two of them.

Cas's lips were softer than Dean imagined. He was also braver than Dean would have thought. Cas moved his mouth in perfect harmony with Dean's. After about a minute, he ran his tongue lightly across Dean's bottom lip, requesting entry. Dean welcomed him in, and their tongues tangled in a battle for dominance.

In the middle of this paradise, Dean felt fire in his arm. In pain, he pulled away.

"Ah, _shit_!" Dean pulled up his sleeve to see the Mark of Cain dissolving into nothing. Within minutes, there was no trace of the hell he'd been going through for months.

"I suppose it worked?" Cas questioned.

"Yeah... yeah I think it did." Dean rolled his sleeve back down over his now normal forearm and looked back up at Cas.

"Well I think I should go." Cas said hurriedly. As he awkwardly turned to leave, Dean grabbed him.

Cas turned back to face him.

"Ok, what are you not telling me?" Dean said with a bored expression.

"Nothing, l -"

"So get this, Dean! I found a possible cure to the Mark!" Sam walked in the room carrying some anchient book. 

"Yeah, uh, Sammy, you're a little late." Dean rolled up his sleeve again and showed his brother the clear skin of his arm. "To kiss an angel, that was the cure."

Sam was quiet for a minute, then looked at Cas (whose eyes were anywhere but on them), then back to Dean, then to his arm.

"Well, no. That actually wasn't the cure." A mischievous smile was beginning to appear on Sam's face.

"What are you talking about?" Dean was now utterly confused.

Sam looked back at Cas, smile still growing.

"Well, I saw Cas reading this book earlier, and then he was gone. I'm guessing he came here. Anyway, I picked up the book and did some digging, I _thought_  I discovered a cure. Looks like Cas here found it first."

Cas was silently glaring at Sam, daring him to continue his story.

Sam did.

"It says here: 'Cain himself killed his true love and could never kiss her again. This is what held the most power over him; the lack of true love's kiss. His need for this was so powerful that it was believed to be strong enough to dispel all evil desires from his mind and body. True love's kiss, as cliché as that sounds, could possibly cure the current holder of the Mark.' "

Sam closed the book and looked up at the fuming angel. Sam looked to Dean, who had a sudden realization.

"So... if this" -he motioned between himself and Castiel- "wasn't true love..."

Dean turned to Cas.

"The kiss wouldn't have cured you." Cas looked at Dean and all anger towards Sam was gone.

The angel looked to his feet, but Dean raised his head with a hand under his chin, and their eyes met.

"There really shouldn't be any surprise there. I'm pretty sure I've loved you for years." Dean said with a small smile.

He stepped closer to Cas.

"I've loved you since I heard your cries from down in Hell." Cas admitted.

"Thank _God_  . The tension was killing me." Sam rolled his eyes, turned around, and walked out of Dean's room.

His absence was completely unnoticed.

"I'm very glad we've come to this revelation." Cas said, putting his hand on the back of Dean's neck and pulling him centimeters away from his face.

"You know what, me too." Dean said with a huge smile on his face.

He closed his eyes and kissed the angel's - _his_  angel's- lips that had been taunting him for years.


End file.
